


Never Give Near Water!

by jowritesthings



Series: Death Note One-Shot Collection [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Death Note - Freeform, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Second Person, Water, i wrote this when i was babey death note fan oop, this is really bad im so sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jowritesthings/pseuds/jowritesthings
Summary: It's Halloween, so who better to dress up as than one of the people you look up to (and hardcore crush on) the most? You're in for a trick, but Near is sure in for a treat.*I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN YOU. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION WITH THE CREATORS OF DEATH NOTE. I JUST WROTE THIS FANFIC.





	Never Give Near Water!

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first reader-insert one-shots I wrote, and one of the first Death Note fics I wrote, a long, long while ago. Sooo...apologies if it's kinda cringe. Oops. xD Anyway, enjoy! ^-^

"Near!" you sing-songed, skipping into the SPK headquarters. You hurried behind the young, white-haired genius.

"What?"

Near was building a city out of dice, and didn't seem to be in the mood to look up (which you figured was a great help in pulling off the prank you had planned).

Hal, Rester, and Gevanni also paid no attention to you. By now they were used to your flirtatious and easily excitable personality. They had long since stopped wondering who the heck let you through security, instead moving on to reluctant acceptance of their dismal fate dealing with you daily.

"Near, Near, Near," you chanted.

Near sighed, delicately placing a single die at the top of a tall building. "What?"

"Lookit me!" you sang loudly.. "Look at me, Near! Whee!"

"Fine," Near said irritably. He looked up at you.

It was then that Near - young successor to L, apathetic detective, unfazed by just about everything - widened his eyes in complete surprise.

"See? See?"

You proudly displayed white, baggy pajama bottoms and a pajama top that were extremely similar to Near's. You even had used your short hair to your advantage, and had dyed it white and used gel to get it in a style vaguely like Near's.

You beamed at Near. "Halloween's today, so I thought that I'd be you!" you said excitedly. "So whaddaya think? Did I do a good job?"

Near seemed to have quickly tamped down on his surprise, for the most part. "Is the hair dye washable?" he asked with a carefully blank tone.

"Mm-hmm," you answered cheerily. "I didn't wanna waste money and get something more permanent, and I don't exactly wanna get mistaken for an old lady when I go out to the store, either." You giggled.

He calmly looked at you, then reached towards the table near him. Near grabbed a glass of water from off the table.

Then he proceeded to dump it on your head.

"Wh-what?!" you yelped, stunned. It had taken ages to do your hair! How could Near do such a thing to you? How dare he?!

The dye in your hair was running down your face in rivulets; the gel had washed out, making your hair hang limply down. Clumps of it stuck to the bare skin of your face.

Grabbing a second glass from the table, Near quickly dumped another glass of water over your head.

Ugh. You winced. Your clothes were soaked. Even your socks squished uncomfortably in the puddle you now stood in.

You looked down at yourself to assess "damage".

Then you shrieked.

"Nooo!" you cried. "Water...how could you? White clothing is see-through when it's wet!"

Near grinned a slightly twisted, half-sadistic grin at you, not hiding the fact that he was looking at your body.

"Damn you!" you wailed, using your hands to cover certain areas as best as you could. "You asshole!"

Awkwardly you half-danced out of the room, cursing at Near like a sailor.

Commander Rester, Hal, and Gevanni hadn't moved or even spoken throughout the entire episode.

___

About ten minutes later you sulkily shuffled your way back into the room.

You were now wearing new, dry clothes, and your hair had dried clumps of white in it. There was also a white patch on your cheek.

"That is why you never give Near a glass of water," you announced to the walls (seeing as no one else seemed to be listening).

You threw yourself haphazardly onto a desk chair, completely worn out.

Presently Near stood up and came up to you.

He then kissed you straight on the lips.

Surprised, you stared, eyes wide open. A blush fluttered its way onto your face as butterflies nestled their way into your stomach.

Near leaned back and looked calmly at you, but you could spot a faint flush of pink on his pale cheeks as well.

"And that is why you never get wet in white clothes, ______," he said to you.

Then he leaned in and kissed you again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had a Wattpad account for a while alongside AO3, and there are a bunch of works that I haven't yet posted here that I have up on there and vice versa! Expect more of these crossposted works while I try to work through this writer's block and figure out some new material to write. :)


End file.
